THE ROCKET
by Salvo1985
Summary: 1973, after a bad break up with Ronnie Anne three months of moping in sadness, 19 year old lincoln loud decided it was time to get out there and find some love. who knew that it be one of luna's best friends. talk about wild man.


THE ROCKET

(A LINCOLN LOUD/RUTH GREENWOOD (RUTHCOLN) FIC)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A long time ago

I had a lady to love

She made me think of things

I never thought of

Now she's gone and I'm on my own

A love song has come into my mind

A love song

It was there all the time

So lady

Let me take a look at you now

You're there on the dance floor

Making me want you somehow

Oh lady

I think it's only fair

I should say to you

Don't be thinkin' that I don't want you

'Cause maybe I do

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the summer of 1973. Lincoln Loud son of Lynn Sir. only son of 10 sisters was out on the night of the town. he was the ripe age of 19 and he was on the night on the town of royal woods. in recent months he and his chick Ronnie Anne Santiago had major fight which lead to a break up. three months of moping he finally decided that he had enough licking his wounds. tonight was his night, his hair and turkey tail down.

he wore a orange button up shirt, the top open to show his chest hair. bell bottoms, his boots. he made his way into his to his car. his 1972 blue Chevrolet chevelle. the lights the sounds of the city was alive and groovin' his hair was comb to the side, had bad ass side burns that could kill. the boy was out to be a man. out to ind a new love and if not? a damn good dance and damn good lay.

he stopped at the parking lot and shook a moment to relax. he turned to the small but popular dance and bar the one and only The Rocket. the neon light flashed like a beacon the sound of muffled music, people laughin' and dancin' he looked himself in the review mirror.

"Alright, loud. it's time to move on to better things."

he got out of his car, and locked it, he strut his way inside. and within, was of course people dancing and having a good old time. laughter filled the room, drinks being served and snack being eaten.

but mostly the the woman. hot damn, every one of them had a great body, moving their hips to the music, he was in heaven. but he wasn't one to pick one at random. he took a eat at the bar tenders, and ordered himself a beer. upon looking around he selected every chick that wasn't dancing. that when he noticed a bunch of men, literally begging this chick for a dance.

he squinted his eyes to get a better look. upon realizing who it was, was to him shocking. across from him was a lady, not just any lady, but Ruth greenwood. Luna's one friends. now she was a hum dinger in the first place. but he had never seen her in a dress of dark red, almost purplish-red. her lips shine against the light, glossed in a cherry color. she...looked...fine. damn fine.

he always had a eye for her, but she was one of those rocker chicks. wild just like his sister Luna. shamefully he had a thing for Luna for a long time. but being catholic, he knew it was bad news. so, he moved on and dated Ronnie. but Ronnie became abit of bitch and only got worse then they lived together. finally they broke things off and he went back home. now? he was out on the prowl. and his dad encouraged him to get a new lady. it was just weird to see Ruth look so damn good. he looked at his beer.

beer breath wasn't gonna get him a lady. he shoved it aside and stood up, straighten his collar. and like a sex machine strut over and while the hoard of men were talking to her, sweet talkin' trying get a dance out of her. lincoln knew what a woman liked.

and they didn't like men begging. hell no. he pushed through the sea of desperate men and lean on the table. ruth looked at him in recognition . her lips parted. but he didn't let her speak. he grab her hand and pulled her out of that seat and lead her out. the men looked after him some shocked, other pissed. one cried like a pussy.

Ruth Greenwood was speechless. but a small smile on her plump lips formed. lincoln turn with a confident smile and wrap a hand over her waist. she in turned wrap her hands around his neck. just as a song begin to play, he swayed with her, leading the way.

~The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the endless skies, my love

To the dark and the endless skies~

Ruth smiled wider. and stayed quiet. their bodies were moving to the slow melody. she blushed under the bangs that hid her eyes. she took noticed of luna's younger brother. how his face shaped handsomely. he had a nice stumble. unf. why didn't she notice this before? and the way he just...took charge like that peak her interest indeed.

she stared up into his crystal blue eyes. Lincoln smiled his eyes soft and kind he reached to brush her bangs, taking a peek of her green eyes. he grab his wrist. making him pause, at first he thought he over step the line, only for her to place it on her cheek, tilting her head to the side. her bangs moved and parted slightly. their eyes met.

~And the first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hand

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

That was there at my command, my love~

lincoln was stunned by how those deep forest green eyes shine in the light. his heart was throbbing with emotions he didn't feel since ronnie.. ruth breathed easy and enjoyed the feeling of his hand. it was rough. didn't surprised her, he worked as a construction worker while trying to earn cash for art college. she never really notice just how hot the boy became. and god that cute chip tooth of his..

~And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last 'til the end of time, my love

And it would last 'til the end of time, my love~

lincoln lean forward for a kiss, but she bashfully looked away, and grinned. lincoln looked at her, trying to read her, but she was a tease. he jumped a little when he felt her hand grab his right asscheek. he blinked and stared only to see her had a shit eating grin. she was a wild firecracker for sure. she turned her head and face him.

"...you think you earn a smooch from me, luna's lil brother?"

Lincoln blushed and tried to talk but he was tongue tied. she tap his chin and spoke in a soft yet scratchy voice. her fingers wrap behind his head and lean forward. her nose poked his.

"...do ya feel lucky?"

she asked. she lean forward, he stared at those glossy dark cherry plump lips.

"..do ya?"

he was sweating. literally sweating. his heart was pounding hard. the tingle went up his spine, his gut was fluttery. those hot lips pressed softly, his eyes widen like plates when he felt that tongue of her pushed through. yup. she was a wild firecracker indeed. his eyes slowly closed and he lean into the kiss. as his own tongue played with hers. both lost in that one moment.

~The first time ever I saw your face

Your face

Your face

Your face~

and just as their kiss ended, so did the song, ruth grab his hand and walked him to her seat. lincoln looked at her. he had this surreal feeling, like a dream. ruth smirked and rested her elbow on the table, chin in her palm. for a moment there was silence between the two.

"heard your girl left ya, m'sorry to hear that, baby."

lincoln shrugged and lean back all cool, he sniffed loudly and said in full confidence.

"it's her her loss, she ain't nothin"

Ruth shook her head chuckling. not believing a word at all.

"not the way luna said, you been in your room for the first few days, then just moped around. sad, broken. that girl really did a number on ya."

lincoln didn't say a word. but he had a look of hurt. ruth frown and realized what she done, she reached and placed a hand on his chin and lifted it up, scooting close she whispered.

"she's a dumb broad for leaving such a hot guy like you. lincoln."

his eyes shift and stared at her he swallowed. but didn't cry, men don't cry. but the feel of her hand was heaven on earth. she closed the gap and muttered in that scratchy voice. years from smoking pot. hell there was abit of a scent of it on her. mixed with that hair products and perfume.

"your a mighty fine guy, baby. and i'd like to get withcha. if you think you can handle me."

lincoln's mouth fell. the predator had become the prey it seemed. and he was all too submissive the touch of her hand, the smell of her scent, her lips, her voice. his broken heart that healed over three months beat with the familiar emotion and desires. he lean close his voice husky.

"...i can handle what you can dish out, bunny."

she lean forward, their lips nearly touching. she said in a hush whisper.

"Far out, baby."

she locked her lips slow and passionate. her fingers clench his shirt and he in turn wrap his arms around her waist. they shared their hot kiss as they melted into one another. they parted and stared at each other again. hand in hand both sharing a warm smile.

ruth running a finger over the jawline. lincoln blushed. lincoln got up. walking hand in hand out they went and into his car, and out of the parking lot. leaving behind the music and the dance for they both found something tonight. a crazy little thing called love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
